Roses
by TLG03
Summary: One day Sarah discover that dreams really can come true. This story has a "M" rating for a reason.


It was a warm sunny day in spring and a twenty-five-year-old Sarah Whitney was sitting naked under a tall shady fruit tree that was positioned in the middle of an isolated meadow which was dotted in every direction with rose flowers of every type and color. She was alleviating her womanly stress through the use of a six-inch red battery powered vibrator.

She had left Scarlet tied to another tree about 30 feet away. Sarah had been feeling the urge to do some naughty and sexy things lately. So she thought she would try to please herself in a place that was a little naughtier then her bedroom. She had always heard tales from the other girls of Horseland and how they would all try to do all sorts of dirty sexy things out in place all around horseland that they shouldn't. So one day while feeling a bit overly stressed Sarah thought she might give it a try and so she packed up her saddle bag with some adult toys and headed off to find herself a nice quiet spot somewhere on the wilderness outside of horse land and see what all the fuss was about.

Sarah had only been pleasuring herself for only a few minutes now and she was loving every second of it.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Come on girl!" Sarah moaned and whimpered as she slid her red vibrator in and out of her burning hot wet sex with her right hand. While at the same time she played with her large full soft shapely round breast and pinched her nipples with her left hand.

"Ohh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Mhhh! That's it!" The blond woman sighed in pleasure as she stroked and rubbed herself all the way from her naked breast all the way down to her creamy thighs then back up to the back of her neck and finally she started to run her fingers though her soft long golden silky hair letting it fall and drape itself among her large soft round breast.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Yes! Ram it in there nice and deep girl!" Groaned the naked woman and she started to pick up speed with her dildo. "Ohh! Come on! Come on! Come on!" She moaned with glee as her pussy got wetter and wetter and hotter and hotter.

Her soft pink nipples were fully erect and her clit was fully swollen. She played with her swollen love button with the middle finger of her left hand. She was very wet now.

"Oh god! Oh! yes!" The bare skinned blond woman tilled her head back in moaned in great bliss! "Oh! Bailey! Give it to me!" Sarah called out. Closing her eyes and fantasizing about the handsome strong young man she known and worked with at horse land for so long. She had been secretly having many lustful thoughts and feelings as of late about Bailey although she never let on that she did. So, she never tried to make love with the handsome young man she was so hot for but she wanted to. She wanted to very badly.

Sarah then slid the red vibrator out of her burning hot dripping wet sexy and slid they toy into her mouth wrapping her long soft pink tongue around it licking up all of her feminine juices and swallowing them. She could feel her hot womanly juices flowing down her throat like warm sweet delicious honey. She sucked on her toy for a few minutes pretending that it was Bailey's cock. Sarah wanted nothing more the for Bailey to be there with her under that fruit tree. She would give anything to make love to him just once in her life. After licking clean her dildo with her tongue she returned it to her steaming hot wet blond tight pussy.

"Oh! Bailey! I want you! I want you want you bad!" Cried Sarah as she pumped the red sex toy in and out of womanhood harder and harder and faster and faster! Causing her moans and groans of ecstasy to turn into screams of euphoria! Sarah could feel the warm rays of the sun beaming down on her soft white skin through the branches of the fruit tree warming her whole body.

She could smell the sweet scent of the fruit tree she was sitting under and the perfume like fragrance of the many multicolored flowers that were scattered throughout the meadow. The feel of the warm gentle spring time breeze that swept over her unclothed sensuous figure and blew softy through her long soft gold locks. Sarah could hear the afternoon birds of every type fluttering about singing their songs as she continued to lay there on the ground with her heart pounding and her mind romantically fantasizing about the man whom was her heart's one true desire.

"Ahh! Yeah! Right there!" The naked female cried out as took her left hand and used it to give her clit many light rapid pinches she was teetering on the edge of her orgasm! Sarah could feel wave after wave of electric sensual pleasure moving up her spine as she lifted up her back and writhed on the soft green grass in voluptuous undesirable pleasure! Her heart was pounding and she was breathing hard and fast building up to her climax.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Yes! I'm almost there! Ohh! Ooohh! Oh! Bailey, it would be a dream come true if you were here with me right now!" The naked woman cried out just before she came fully deeply and repeatedly all over her red sex toy.

She lay there for a few minutes rubbing on her womanhood with her fingers in order to sooth it. After Sarah calmed her burning hot womanhood she then stretched her long soft arms and legs out and yawned feeling fulfilled and tranquil and a bit sleepy after she finished entertaining herself.

The sexy blond woman reached her hand out to her right side and pick from the ground a small red sweet-smelling rose flower and genitally rubbed it from the forehead all the down her large, soft, breast, and then down to her sex and back before bringing it to her nose and sniffing it's savory nectarous scent. To have Bailey here with me now would be a sweater thing then any flower. Sarah said to herself placing the flower into her long blond hair and falling asleep as she saw now very tired and need to rest. She slept for several hours dreaming of the man she yearned for.

"What time is it," The still naked Sarah asked as she awoke several hours later. The sun had gone down and the moon had come up. Sarah looked sheepishly to her right-hand side trying to get her eyes to come into focus. The unclad woman then looked to her left-hand side and was greeted by a most unexpected sight! It was Bailey! He was laying down on his side next to her looking over at her sweetly.

"B-Bailey. What are you doing here," asked Sarah now fully awake sounding shocked.

"It was getting dark outside and you hadn't come bad to the stable so I become worried about you. So I deiced to come looking for you," he answered."Do you mind if I join you," He Inquired. Taking hold of one of Sarah's hands and leaning into kiss on her soft warm sweet red lips.

"How do I know that this is real? How do I know this isn't just another one of my dreams," she asked Sarah sounding uncertain of what she was now seeing.

"If this is a dream then you should let me kiss you before you wake up," responded Bailey giving Sarah a genital kiss on her lips. He than removed his clothes and laid down with her under the fruit tree.

"Ohh! Bailey, I have dreamed of this moment so many times that if my dreams were turned into flowers I could walk forever through this field of roses with you," whispered Sarah into his ear just before Bailey made of Sarah's dream come true.

The End.


End file.
